


The tall or the short guy

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Dropped rq [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bertolt is nice to reader, F/M, Karate, Possessive Levi, Reader can't progress with Levi controlling her, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, dropped cause I dropped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were going out with a man. A small, yet fearsome man who cared for you, but he was reluctant to show it. At times, harshly so as he was rough on you! Anyways, that man was the vice-captain of the Karate club in your school. Of course you were in that club, but you were bad a CQC (Close Quarter Combat).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Levi x Reader X Bertholdt  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance/ Love triangle, AU- school life/University.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~X~

You sighed, you couldn't help it. You were walking after school towards your extra-curricular class, Karate. You were dragging 2 bags with you, one was filled with books of various subjects and the other one have your karate gi, _Omfg... I just remembered... I didn't wash them since last week..._ You bit your lower lip as you thought about. Your boyfriend, who was the vice-captain of the Karate club at the Freedom Institute, had OCD. He hated germs, bacteria, dust, litter... Anything that was dirtied was his bane and he would do everything and/or anything to get rid of the unclean object.

Shivering at the thought, you wondered if you should head there and maybe just high tail and then tell some random BS to your boyfriend about you being tired or you were extremely busy... Well, even if you told him that, he'd catch the lie almost instantly. _How many times did I use the: I was tired lie..._ Yea, Levi knew you lied about it from times to times.

He never really seemed bothered by it, but it showed each time you showed up to train: your kihon sucked; your stances, strikes, kicks and blocks were messy and weak, Your Kata...? What kata! You missed out on many classes and didn't practice any of them and so... You messed up most of the combos. Practices? HA! What a funny word: Since you missed many training sessions, you missed out on occasion to do kumite and without doing any mock battles... You had no practice.

That was your progress status; you barely had any basics and felt terrible as you were Levi's girlfriend. You didn't want to be an embarrassment, which was completely normal considering your lover was so many times better then you and you couldn't consider yourself his equal right now.

Not only that, the man was smart, WAY TOO SMART! It's a mystery as to why you were dating him. You were in the fine art program and Levi was in something about scientific stuff and maths.

You were completes opposites and you argue many times, never things that were important, but like any couples, you had your ups and downs.

Another thing that set the both of you apart: you weren't responsible and you did everything at the last moment. Levi wasn't like that, a real upstart adult as he was responsible and did everything as soon as he could. You liked to play around and be with people and he liked relaxing and being alone.

You were a horny woman who didn't mind showing her flirty antics and he was the helpless romantic who hated showing it.

You were reluctant about it, but you decided to take your courage and go to the karate club. As you were marching towards your destination, you were in thought as you were planning your moves, _I could ask someone to help me learn. I can't ask Levi, he will look at me with those disappointing eyes of his and those will seriously hurt my pride.  
_  
You tilted your head as you swayed your hips while you walked towards the Karate studio of your university*. You were sweeping the horizon with your [e/c] orbs, wondering who could help you get better at Karate.

Your eyes widen as you thought of someone, _wasn't there this super tall guy who was really good... What was his name..._

You closed your eyes for a moment and before you knew it, you bumped into someone and you quickly apologized as you poked your nose, checking if it was hurting or not as you heard a familiar voice.

"Be careful, [name]..."

You gave the short man a shy smile as you stared to the ground and gulped as you scratched the back of your neck, "Sorry, Levi..."

You slowly rose your eyes towards your boyfriends to find them as stern as they ever were, you kept your breathing in check as you didn't want to seem like more of an annoyance then his girlfriend, _why do I feel more like a burden... then a person who is worth him?_

Those thought were always in your brain, you had no confidence in your own abilities and it frustrated you to no end. You, always, just want to curl in a ball and hide yourself from the world.

You lightly bit your tongue and followed him as he was walking away, _now that I think about it... When was the last time when he told me that he loved me? When was the last time he held me in his arms? When was the last time he smiled or laughed in front of me?_

The more you were advancing, the more you noted that he was walking further and further away from you and it broke you, but could you really break down in front of everyone? That would be embarrassing and everyone would think that you were a spoiled child.

After a moment, you were in the females’ locker room and you quickly changed into your Karate gi after you smelled it and noted that there wasn't any weird smell, _I can't believe I was freaking out for that. I never work hard enough to sweat anyways!_

You presented yourself in the studio and waited for instruction. Erwin, the captain of the Karate club, spoke as he made his way to the students, "We will have mock battles today. That's all."

You sighed, but froze when you were called out by Erwin, "Please come to me. I need to speak to you."

You gulped and gave Levi a quick glance and he seemed annoyed, _crap..._

Rising up from your sat position, you took quick steps towards the captain and you bowed to him, "please rise, [Name]."

Your back was not straightened as you were giving the blond man a curious look, _why am I being called by him?_

Worry was writing itself on your face while you stared at the ground, trembling like a leaf and gulping as you clasped your hands together. Your nails were digging through your flesh and your breathing was short. Your nerves were getting wrecked, _please say something Erwin.._.

"Please stop looking at the ground, [name]. I'm not there."

You inhaled deeply and raised your face to see his, "Forgive me sir."

He shook his head and gave you a small smile, "I'm going to pair you with someone from now on."

"Uh?" Blinking as you scratched your forehead, "why... No... I mean who?"

Grabbing one of your shoulders, he turned you around and pointed towards a dark haired woman, "Mikasa."

_Mikasa?_! You shook your head as you stared directly into his blue eyes, "No, I refuse!"

Erwin frowned, his bushy brows then rose in surprise, "why not? She's really good and she's a girl."

You were going to explain, but you were distracted as you saw one of the senior talking to your lover, _Petra._..

The only woman, other than you, Hanji and Mikasa, that was able to speak with Levi without fear or nervousness. Taking a deep breath you gave your captain a somewhat uncertain smile and your lips lightly tremble and your lids fluttered as if you wanted to keep yourself from crying, "I rather having someone who isn't in the team that is going to the regional competitions."

Your eyes scanned the studio and saw the person you wanted to be partnered with. He was a guy, who was a bit younger then you; he was around nineteen with jet back hair and green eyes. The dude was also really tall and was good from what you saw him do. Pretty sure he'll be joining the karate team, but since he isn't in the lineup, _I'd like to be trained by him_ , "I'd like to be paired up with Fubar! Of course, if you don't mind. I don't want to be a burden on the entire elite team."

Her captain narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest as he gave quick glimpse at the man you stared at a moment ago and his lips shrugged, displaying a worried expression, "are you sure? He is a man... You know..."

Rolling your eyes as you sighed, you discretely pointed your chin towards your boyfriend, "He's talking to a woman, right?"

Erwin nodded and was about to interrupt you, but you laid an index finger on his lips to hush him, _he's the captain why did I do that?! How dared I..._

You let out a shaky breath and continued speaking as you removed your index from the older man's lips, "I'm an adult, Erwin. I don't need you to patronize me. Levi is an adult too, right? It's not like he'd become jealous if I paired up with a guy. I don't want to be a bother for him, so I'll let him train with someone better than me. It can be Petra or Hanji. See, I don't mind..."

That was a lie and you knew it since Petra was a woman who was as equally as intelligent as Levi and she was really good at Karate. She was nice and cutesy as fuck looking. You were sexy only at night, but by day you were always dressed casually. Actually, these days you don't go out as much and so your sexy outfits seemed to be acquiring dust in your closet because Levi wasn't really the kind of guy to go out. Petra was always classy looking when she was in her accounting and economy classes. For you, she was better suited for Levi and if he were to leave you for her.. _. Of course, I would have to let him go..._

You batted your lids and turned your back to your captain as you sniffed, "I'll be going now."

As you were about to take a step and hand landed on your shoulder which made you side-glance, seeing Erwin's head close to yours, you listened as he whispered into your ear, "Levi loves you, okay..."

Starring back at the ground, you nodded as you took a deep breath and made your way to the tall young adult that was meditating. His eyes snapped opened as he felt you nearing him. Narrowed eyes soften into an innocent gaze as you were finally in front of him and went on your knees, sitting on them as you folded your hands on your lap, "hum... I mean... Hello Bertholdt..."

The young man went on his knees as well, sitting on them as he stared at you in surprise, "Hello Ms. [Last name]."

He stared at the ground a moment and hunched his shoulders as he took a glance at you with his fluttering eyes, oh my, he's more nervous than I am. Your thought where interrupted as he restarted speaking, "How may I help you, ma'am?"

You blinked, surprised by how formal he was to you and you gave him a shy smile, "no need to be formal with me, Bertholdt! You can just call me [Name]!"

He nodded and regained his composure as he gave you a sheepish smile, "O-oh! Okay. I will then, [Name]."

He was nervous and saw this as he started speaking incredibly fast and you also saw him sweat a little as his eyes weren't really focusing on you while he was talking, but everything else, "It's just that I know you are going out with the vice-captain of the karate club and I thought I should be extra respectful to you as the girlfriend of the best karateka in this studio and-and-and-"

You shushed him with an index to his lips and took a deep breath, "it's okay, I understand. You don't need to explain all of that. I kind of understood why you did it, hehe."

The tall male nodded slowly as he scratched the back of his head, "sorry..."

You simply smiled at him and shook your head, "it's... hum... fine... why did I come here for already... Ah! Yes! That!"

You bowed, pressing your hands on the floor, making Bertholdt sweat even more, "Bertholdt! Could you, please, help me learn karate?"

The dark haired, young male was extremely surprised and he coughed, "Why me? Levi is way better than me..."

You then noted he really lack of something, _could it be he has self-esteem issues too?_

Pushing those thoughts away as you were now pressing your head to the floor, resulting Bertholdt asking you to, at least, raise your head, "I don't want to disturb the senior karateka and since you aren't in the elite team yet, I thought I could ask you... Erwin wanted me to be paired with Mikasa, but I refused... I don't want to be a weight on them..."

You frowned as you forgot to think about this young man's feeling, _what if he wants to focus in entering the elite team too... I'd be holding him back..._

You raised your head, a sad look was plastered on your face as you thought about this guy's feelings, "You can refuse if you want too..."

He stopped moving and stilled his breath as you felt him looking at you from above, you noticed it, a small gulp as he was staring at you intensely and then he sharply nodded, "Okay. I'll help you out."

He shyly smiled and you grinned while you straightened your back as the hands that were plastered on the ground came back to your lap, "thank you so much! Now, let me warn you, I skipped many classes so my basics are bad. Bad isn't even the word, they are horrible! I mean my stance is messy, my blocks are sloppy and my kicks and thrust are really weak..."

You grimaced as you were now bringing your petite hands to your face, scratching your cheek in shame as you stared away from your partners green eyes, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I'll be giving you in advance."

You slowly brought your eyes back to your new friends face and he was smiling as you felt one of his big hands on your head, messaging it and you felt warm, _he's very gentle... I like being pet this way._..

You suddenly felt relaxed as he was ruffling your hair, "don't worry about it! We should start with your stance! After that we could work on your strikes."

You felt him remove your his hand and you actually started missing that warm feeling, "Okay! How about kicks and block?"

Bertholdt closed his eyes and you were staring at him, _he's a lot nicer than I thought and also..._

Your heart skipped a beat as you remembered his hand on the top of your head, _very gentle... He also seems really reassuring despite the fact he's nervous... So very... manly..._

You snapped back to reality when he called out to you, "yes?"

The young man sighed as he tilted his head, "sorry, I was a little worried when you spaced out."

Blinking, you shook your head left and right while you waved your hands in front of your face, "ah! Don't worry, I was just in thought~!"

The male chuckled and grinned as he continued with his plan, "today, I'll help you with your stance and we will practice your strikes. After tomorrow which will be a Wednesday, we will practice them a little more then we will move to kicking and blocking."

Nodding once, you cracked your neck as you were listening to all he had to say, "in four days, Friday, we will work on the Kata. I will make you work on the easiest first."

As he got up, he extended his own hand which you gladly took, "Alright! Should I practice at home too?"

Smiling, the young man agreed as he stood in front of you, "it will help you out if you keep practicing at home. Okay! Let's get started."

Taking his hand, he led you closer to the corner of the studio.  

The studio's floor was covered with mats, which absorbs any impact you would feel while you fall and one was covered with mirrors, reflecting your every movements. While you were in front of it, you felt the tall guy's hand on one of your shoulders, "Put yourself into stance."

You did what he asked as you calmed your breathing, placing your arms and legs, "It's like this... Right?"

Bertholdt giggled as crouched. Your eyes darted to his reflection, seeing him lightly grab your right leg and he moved it a little more to the front. He did the same with your left leg, only this time, he moved it back a bit. You were feeling a little awkward when his hands slide to your outer thighs, seeing if the they were solidly planted, "don't let your legs get out of place."

Tensing your legs, you breathed out and his hands moved all along your body until they were on your shoulder again, "[Name], remember how your legs are. This is the right stance for your legs, now I'll direct your arms."

First was your left arm, which he placed correctly and he did the same for your right arm, "Now, your arms aren't noodles, I need them to be rigid."

Tensing your muscles, Bertholdt took your left arm and lightly pressed it down, seeing if you were solid, "Good. This is the front stance, keep it in mind. Feel it, since you have to go into this stance. It has to be like second nature, automatic. So be sure to practice it a plenty!"

Nodding, you stop and loosened your muscles as you stood straight, restarting the entire process while you trusted Bertholdt with the task of modifying your stance when he felt something wasn't right.

After 10 minutes, you felt like your body was automatically getting into the stance with each passing moments and you couldn't help, but smile at the little victory, "I think I'm getting the hang of it. I feel stupid getting depressed over this. It's pretty easy if you put your mind into it. Any other stances I need to know about?"

The young man smiled as he uncrossed his arms while he was observing you, "That's great and yes, we still got some stances we got to practice, but I think you will be fine with just knowing the front stance for now. Let's do some strikes now. Do you remember any?"

You thought for a minute as you made a duck face and grit your teeth as you were casting your eyes downward, "I remember a few, but nothing special. I remember how to...hum... punch... He... He..."

Bertholdt frowned and chuckled, trying to keep calm but, supposedly the thought of remembering how to do a straight punch was funny for him as he doubled over, "I-I.. haha... Omg... Punching is so basic for any martial art. Everyone knows how to throw a straight punch, dear... haha!"

You giggled and suddenly felt warm when his hand was on your head again. He was ruffling your hair, gently inserting his digit within your locks of [h/c] tresses, making you feel content, t _his feels nice. If I ever get reborn, I want to be a dog and be petted every day. Did I just say I felt like a pet? Hrm.._.

After they giggled their way into oblivion, Bertholdt demonstrated you various stances and punches that you then tried to mimic. Each time you did a move wrong, he would correct it and then you'd be able to do it alone after 10 minutes or so. The young man was gentle and you liked him as a sensei, even though you were older than him by a few years.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

  
At the end of the training session you bowed out of respect and grinned as you felt pretty accomplished, "Thank you so much Bert! You are a great teacher! I really did do a good choice considering you as a partner!"  
  
The greened eyed male smile as he, somehow, knew his cheeks were red out of sheer bashfulness, "please don't praise me so! I-I was just trying to help and since you were bowing to me with so much respect, I-I couldn't say no, although I did want to because you are the vice-captain's girlfriend and that it could, you know, lend me in so much trouble as he might view me as a man who would want to snatch his woman's heart and-and-and!"  
  
You gave him a stern look and his voice died down, "wow, I didn't know that a look could make someone stop talking. Levi is scary using that on me, uh... No need to explain, I get it. Don't worry about Levi, he's an adult after all! I bet he would understand that you did what you did to help me. So don't worry... okay?"  
  
Giving you a shy smile, he bowed making you bow and waved you bye, "I'll see you tomorrow, Senpai."  
  
Nodding, after straightening yourself, you turned around and took quick steps towards the female changing room. As you waltz into the place, you went to your locker, getting your shampoo, conditioner and soap while you undressed yourself and went to the showers, a particular though took over, wait a minute... Bertholdt called me his senpai and told me that we would see each other tomorrow, right? You ran the shower and felt the water slide on your worn out body, soothing the aching muscles you trained, we don't have Karate training tomorrow... What does he mean?  
  
Looking at the ground, you bit your lower lip at the thought of the tall young man and felt your pulse quicken, I can't believe this... What is he doing to dear old me? You felt your body grow steadily hotter, so much warmer that the water that was cascading out of the shower-head felt lukewarm and suddenly you brought the back of your hand to your lips, hiding your frowning and flushed face from anyone who was taking a shower with you, he really has an effect on me, Bert...  
  
After rinsing your body and hair from the sweat you created while training with Bertholdt, you got dressed up and when you were done, a small tap on your shoulder made you turn your head and side-glance at the person behind you, "Oh! Annie, what is it?"  
  
The blond was usually uncaring, maybe not uncaring, more like, indifferent. If whatever is happening had nothing to do with her, she won't get involved and she would walk away. She's into sports and so she's studying to become trainer, she told you she didn't know what sport yet, but a part of you sees her into martial arts, "Why did you ask Bertholdt and not me?"  
  
The blond gave you a stern look and your gaze immediately went towards the ground as you spoke softly, so no one could hear your conversation, "Sorry... I mean, I didn't want to bother you and well, Bertholdt seemed like the kind of guy that was, you know, lax."  
  
Leonheart sighed, resigned, "I guess I do seem a little rough over the edges. Don't apologize, Bertholdt is indeed really sweet and nice. We are childhood friends and so I know he has a very gentle nature. You took a good bet asking him."  
  
Grinning, you tilted your head as you clasped your hands together, "Hum hum! Erwin wanted me to be paired with Mikasa, but I know the regional are coming up and I didn't want to burden them with me still being a, you know, beginner."  
  
"That's very considerate of you," Annie mumbled and gave you a small smile, "aside me, there seems to be a redhead that wasn't happy seeing you with our tall friend."  
  
"wha?" Frowning, you faked being interested in something behind the blond, checking Petra, who seemed to be glaring at you, "Well... I wonder what happened... Anyways~ I'll go home now. I'm ready."  
  
As the both of you shook hands, you then rushed home after bidding farewell to the stoic lady, Geez, Petra seemed unhappy with me? What is that about?  
  
"Hm, whatever~" As you were making your way outside, you saw some of your friends, but decided that you were tired to actually go to them and since you didn't go to them, they came to you, I need... rest! No, don't come to meeee~...  
  
You heaved loudly when a brunette cheerfully laughed out-loud as she hugged you, "hey [Name]!"  
  
"Hiya Gina," you responded as you quickly turned around, seeing a group of colleagues from your fine art program. Fine art program at the Freedom University was separated in two section-- Traditional and Digital. You were in the latter, but there were classes were both sections study together, like art history or observational activities and classes. At times there were even joint activities between both specializations, which made some interesting activities.  
  
Giving your classmates as tired smile, you rolled your eyes, "So? What are all mobbing here for? Fill me in, although I'm KINDA tired."  
  
An ebony haired girl you knew fairly well, Jen, was jumping up and down, excited over the news she was going to tell you, "You know what day today is! Thursday~! We go out as a group today! We can go to a bar or pub in Sina, Maria or Rose Town! Your choice!"  
  
"Hum," You were contemplating the idea, tapping one of your index finger to one of your cheeks, Bar or pub... wouldn't it be cheaper to go to a park and drink?  
  
Crooking one of your hips to the side, you were in thought and shook your head, "Okay, Okay~ let’s go to a bar lounge in this District... But where in Trost... hum... There was this one bar I wanted to visit for a while, the colossal wings. Been a really long time since I entered that place."  
  
The two girls nodded in agreement and the rest of the group all decided to meet there at 6 pm, "What? 6 PM is the time I eat supper with Levi! He'll kill me if I leave him alone for supper!"  
  
"Oh come on! You aren't Levi's mom, he can take care of himself. Tell him to go out with some of his friends or something! It's not like we are going to there to score hotties~" Jen was dead serious when she spoke, a light frown on her face was showing how annoyed she was at you making a fuss about your lover, " For crying out-loud, he's older then you! How about he shows a little faith?! By the way, that dude is way to traditional, get a dude that's more accepting about going out with friends! Ever since you've been going out with him, you stay home a WHOLE lot more then you used too!"  
  
You heard a faint 'hum hum' from the Gina's lips, agreeing with Jen, "You have to come out with us! We haven't had drinks or amusing moments between us three! Remember when we'd go out at night and come back at 4 in the morning! You aren't the same, you changed after entering the program with us. You changed after going out with Levi. So please come with us!" You gulped as she assaulted you with her puppy eyes, "Pretty please with a cherry on top~"  
  
You sighed and nodded, losing to your dear friends persuasions, "Alright, I get it. I'll meet you guys at colossal at 6 pm."  
  
After a bit more chattering you bid them farewell and moved on to your car, so I eat something quick, get dressed and leave. Okay.  
  
After walking to the parking, entering the car, reeving it to life and driving away from the educational building, you 'vroomed' yourself to Levi's apartment. You had a dorm, but when you started going out with Levi, you just went on ahead and moved everything there. It was your home and you liked it there, although the man of the house was a complete neat freak and would pretty much kick me out the house at times because I would drop litter here or there without me noticing. I'd have to miao my way back in, scratching the door lightly enough to not tear off the paint.  
  
You loved him alright, to actually endure that sick personality of his when it came down to neatness, bastard was completely obsessed with germs and sanitary. I wonder if he's possibly possessed by a cleaning demon, do those even exist I wonder.  
  
While thought were passing through your mind, you hadn't noticed that you were almost home. After two bright red lights, you drove your way towards the sidewalk, parking front of your apartment complex, finally home!  
  
You went inside the complexes’ and went in the elevator, pressing the number 4, do do do~ I hate elevator music, urg... You thought of songs and ignored the horrid music that was hammering your ears and after 5 painful minutes, you heard it, a loud 'ping' that signaled you that it arrived on your floor and that you could escape the terrible cage with the horrible music that could drive anyone completely insane!  
  
Running out of it, you dashed to your apartment, unlocking the knob and twisting it as you pushed the poor door opened and you sighed, "home-sweet-home!"  
  
Marching to the living room, you were about to drop your bag on the sofa, but then you really wanted to reconsider, hum... If I were to put my bag on the sofa... hum (Bag + (Ground + Students)) + (Sofa + (Levi + chores)) =?  
  
As you were considering the action, you heard 'him', "Don't even think about putting you dirty bag on the sofa! I cleaned everything yesterday evening!"  
  
"As if I would put the bag on the sofa, love! I swear I wasn't going to do that," the bag that was a mere centimeter from the cushy sofa was raised a little higher and you were going to put it on the ground, "Nu-uh! Not on the ground either!"  
  
"What!? Where am I supposed to put my bags then?" At times you seriously wondered how you did it, living with this cleaning fairy.  
  
"Leave'em outside the apartment," he pointed at the door and you snapped, "Oh yes, OF COURSE, I'LL PUT over THOUSANDS of dollars outside! Levi, come on! It's not like it infected with-"  
  
"I don't care! You imagine if some random homeless dude jerked off and some of his shit got on the ground where you sat that bag on," he kept on rambling ad you couldn't help yourself, but roll your eyes and sighed at how much a person can freak out about germs, "Like seriously, one day you will get sick because of all those dirty people!"  
  
"Okay, I hear ya Levi," You sat on the couch and leaned yourself in it, sinking in its warmth, "ah! I forgot I sat on the ground-"  
  
"GET OFF THE COUCH!" You giggled, as you felt him push you up and swiftly, you pushed him on it and sat on his lap, "hehe, well, I guess I'm sitting on you now, Levi~"  
  
The dark haired man heaved as he was trying to push you off, but you were stubborn as you did your absolute best to put all your weight on him as you brought your lips to one of his ear, "I'm joking, I took a shower and I came back home right after, I didn't sit on the ground, I swear."  
  
You felt him relax and laid your forehead on his shoulder, taking a whiff out of his cologne and you couldn't help yourself, you wrapped your arms around his neck, feeling his warm body against yours, "I was just teasing you, sorry."  
  
"Hn," was all you heard as shivers ran down your spine while you felt his hands surrounding your waist, bringing you closer to him, "I'm happy you trained today, although I would have rather you train with a woman then a man."  
  
"Geez, don't tell me my baby is getting jealous?" You poked at him while you brought your right wrist closer to you, "Ah! It's already 4:45! I have to go get prepared so I can go to colossal!"  
  
Unwrapping your arms, you tried to leave, but obviously, Levi didn't release you, "What do you mean by that? You know about supper rule... 6 PM... Together..."  
  
"Oh come on! It's been months since I haven't hung out with some of my peeps in the fine art program! They asked me if I wanted to come! Gina and Jen were giving me puppy eyes and 'please come with a cherry on top!' line! How could I refuse, dear?" You were a little annoyed with that particular trait, you didn't mind him being an helpless romantic and you didn't mind him liking eating supper at 6 o'clock sharp, but at times it was downright cumbersome, "if you want, you can ask your friends to come over and eat with you or hell, go eat with them outside, go have fun! shoo shoo~"  
  
You brought your arms to your back, were his own arms were and tried prying them off, but he was a lot stronger than you even if you were taller than the man, "Geez, how the hell can a midget be so strong!!!"  
  
The said midget rolled on top of you and pinned your body under his on the sofa, "because I train hard and you're a lazy-bum who hates exercising."  
  
"Tch," trying to push him off, you had just one idea, a dirty tactic, but it was fail-proof, "whatever dad or should I call you mom? Why are you so strict with me?!"  
  
You tried bringing your hands to his dick, but his stare is as strong as Medusa's, you were paralyzed, scary.... what is he? A Pokémon that can perform glare...  
  
"Because without discipline, you don't go far in life," rolling your eyes and exhaling a breath, you just wanted to strangle him at times as you brought your hands to his chest, "Yes, yes. Responsibilities, but aren't you taking this a teeny weeny bit too far. It's one hang out! Please let me go for the evening!"  
  
"Okay, fine! Go with your friends. I'll make a few calls," you squealed in delight and crushed his face on your tender bosom, "yes, I love you!"  
  
You heard him talk, but it was muffled and then you realized, oh no! "Are you okay?" As you took his face out of your breast and he took a huge intake of air, "Yes, I'm okay now... I swear you could kill someone by suffocation with those."  
  
Giggling, you pressed your plump lips on his forehead and smiled, "Sorry about that."  
  
You felt his powerful arms release you from his embrace as he got up and you raised your body while he gazed at you with a beaten look on his face. You couldn't help, but frown a little, he always was one who liked to be alone, but there are those few moments that he likes to pass with you. He's like a cat and when you don't give your cat attention, it gets all moody and shit, "oh~ Come on! Don't look at me like that!? Do you want me to compromise with you? What do you want me to do?"  
  
The dark haired man was seriously bothered with her sparring partner, "you can't meet Bertholdt outside the training hall... "  
  
You were in shock, like really, of all things... Not meting up with Bertholdt outside the training hall? Your brows knit as you were seriously observing the situation, Levi seems pretty serious, he's frowning a lot more than he usually does and he's actually pouting, "You’re jealous..."  
  
He didn't respond, but your saw the corner of his left eye twitch and you couldn't believe it, "y-your serious, aren't you...?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious, stupid!" You bit your lower lip and dropped your gaze to the ground as you balled your fist, "why can't you trust me a little more... It's not like I was cheating on you, I was just asking for help!"  
  
"You could have asked someone else then that sweaty doofus!" Narrowing your eyes until they were slit, you raised your head and glared at the smaller man, "Don't insult my new friend! Look, I thought of everyone! Eren is still learning with Armin. Annie is rough around the edges, Ymir is bitchy, Christa seems so delicate that I don't want to try throwing her around, Connie and Sasha are good at fighting, but teaching seems like another story altogether!"  
  
You took a break and breathing in and out, tired of always being put in doubt by her lover, "Reiner seems to be the kind of guy that would react the same way I'd react towards Christa. Jean and Marco are guys too. Bertholdt was the only guy I saw that seemed to be decent working with. He's shy and was freaking out when I asked him to train me! He was scared that, you would take offense and would think that he's out to take my heart."  
  
Crossing your arms on your chest, you pouted, annoyed by Levi's attitude, "So please, refrain from insulting the guy!"  
  
"His hands were all over you, damn it and he pat your head and you didn't look bothered at all!" you already saw where all of this was heading, "Levi, he was fixing my posture and my stances. He also guided my arms and legs, so I could well execute strikes and punches. It was nothing! As for the pats... "  
  
"Hum..." The thought of him being so gentle made you blush and you brought your hand to your mouth as you turned around, "He... was just being nice and ..."  
  
You frowned as you felt your heart skip a beat, "I mean, it wasn't like he was trying to seduce me or anything!"  
  
"Why are you so red then?" Turning your back at him, you had a hard time giving him a straight answer, what should I say... I can't just tell him that It felt... really nice... You really didn't know what to say. You felt confused and a part of you even felt like you'd betray your boyfriend by saying that, "I, uh, I felt like a pet. It's a really nice feeling! Damn, when I die, I wanna be re-born as a dog!"  
  
Turning around, you didn't expect the face you saw on Levi's face, a shy, but present grin, "a dog... Whatever. It seems like you’re going to be late. You still want to go?"  
  
"Of course! As if I'd miss out on an outing with friends!" You ran to your room and changed quickly, getting in a simple casual night outfit, booty shorts and a nice, stylish tank top. Grabbing some 3 inch heels and your purse, you ran out the room and jumped around trying to put your heels while standing. You were hopping towards the door, making it near the living room couch. Unfortunately you slipped, letting out a small yelp while you closed your eyes, but you didn't feel any pain. Actually, you felt something warm against you and slowly, you opened your eyes, seeing your boyfriend's covered chest, "ah!"  
  
"Are you okay?" You nodded at the question and giggled, "Yes, I'm good. Thank you, Levi."  
  
He straightens you up and got down on one knee, checking and probing your ankles, "hurting anywhere?"  
  
Moving your feet, no nerves sent any shocks throughout your body and so you shook your head, "nope, seems like there fine."  
  
As you spoke, you saw him buckle your sandals, making sure they weren't too tight and it made you self-conscious, aahh! At times he's such an asshole, but he can be the sweetest of man when he wants too! You stare at him through your lashes and your throat felt tight all of a sudden when a memory of today's training flashed through your brain for barely a second, why...? Why did I just think of Bertholdt? Your eyes widen and a single teardrop slide down your pretty face. Why is my heart pinching? Why is this so painful?  
  
A sob escaped your mouth and you felt goose bumps when you felt him finish his work, "Okay, it's done-"  
  
"What is wrong?" He frowned as he saw your uncertain expression and you blinked your tears away as you fumbled, wiggling your arms around, trying to convince him that everything was fine, "it's nothing, really!"  
  
The dark haired man stood up, grabbing your chin and forcefully brought it down, making you look at him from above, "I wouldn't call this nothing... How the hell are you supposed to go out with those eyes? The girls will think I complained!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," you slurred as you wipe the tears away and sniffed, "It has nothing to do with you, I swear!"  
  
That was a lie, but you couldn't stay here anymore. You loved this man, but your heart was aching for someone else.  
  
Why do I want to see him...  
Bertholdt...  
  



	3. Chapter 3

With trembling hands, you brought him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek _, I love him and I don't want this to end, but what is this that I'm feeling!_? Blinking as you released Levi, you gave him a warm smile as you let get of him, and passed him. You were confused by the surge of emotion that just overwhelmed and it worried you-- pained you as you didn't know what was happening to you.  
  
As you were in front of the door to Levi's apartment, you twisted the knob-- pushing the door opened and stepped outside as your voice rang out, "later love~ Have fun with your friends!"  
  
Running outside the complex, you marched into the warm evening. Your hips swayed, although you were sad some minutes again- for extremely odd reasons, you were now happy and excited to drink with some of your friends. Being outside of Levi's place at this time makes quite a difference now that you thought of it, _it’s really warm today! Staying inside so long is really horrid! His A/C is always on and so, I feel okay, but it feels like the only moment I feel warm is when I have near me or hugging me, Aside that, I feel... cold._  
  
You really didn't know how to explain it--even to yourself. All you knew was that you were glad to be outside the apartment, breathing in some fresh air, seeing some warm colors, smelling plants-- feeling mother nature’s embrace. It's only now that you noticed all those little things, _but it's only been half a year since I started staying inside Levi's place..._  
  
You wondered so much about all the realizations, that didn't notice that you were already at a bus stop that lead you Downtown. Checking the scheduled, you noted that it was about pass any minutes now and so, you patiently waited. As you stood in place, you brought you a hand to your purse and took out your cell. You sent a text to both your girlfriends-- asking them about where they were and if they were already there. Soon after the messages were sent, the bus arrived and you got in.  
  
As you entered the bus, you saw a familiar face you didn't want to see, _crap_. A red head that was really close to your current boyfriend, _why is Petra here? Damn it, how annoying!_ You flashed bus pass and tried your- utmost- best not to let her see you. But obviously, she seemed to have good reflex-- or intuition and saw you, _why? Why!?_ Those thought were prodding you, _she just had to do her sweetest smile_. You didn’t want to smile back at her, but you had to give it back or she would complain about it to Levi. You then gave her a small wave and went to the nearest spot to sit on.  
  
As you were being carried towards your destination, you phone vibrated and you saw the replies. After reading the information you needed, you fiddled with the thing-- wasted time consuming energy out of yourself to get rid of the anxiousness that was still under your skin. As you were in your thoughts, you felt something near you shift, and you saw her, _Petra_.  
  
You almost failed to hide a cringe and quickly-- yet nervously-- flashed a fake grin, "Why, hello Petra."  
  
"Hello [Name], how are you today?" You side glanced away from her and let loose a little sighs- passing them off as a yawns, "oh, just a little tired, but I'm good. How about you, Petra?"  
  
The red head giggled as she stared at you and you couldn't help, but gulped at her proximity, "this bus comes from Levi's. If you were tired, why are you riding out?"  
  
"Woah! Petra? What are you questioning me for?" Your brows knit as you stared at her in a very serious way, showing how offended you were and the redhead shrugged, "well, seeing as you dressed like that, and yet you say you're tired. Doesn't make much sense, it's a no brain-er."  
  
"Oh! Well! Not that it's your 'business'," You did finger quotes on the word business, emphasizing it, "I'm going to see friends, because I do have some. Sadly, we can't really see each other after 8 PM, since we have art projects that take a long time to do, which also needs a lot of concentration and inspiration. Not only those, most of us --art Students-- aren’t rich, so must of us have part time jobs. Not all of us have parents backing us up."  
  
You made a duck face and made an overly sugar coated smile at her, "So I'd like you to no ask shit about my own personal life--especially, since we aren't friends. You get so see Eld, Oluo, Gunther and my boyfriend Levi after 8 PM, right? Well, at least he has a social life, while I nearly don't. Oh, and I don't have parents that supports me, so I work for what I own."  
  
Petra's mouth was gaping and she blinked, "why are you explaining all of that?" You rolled your eyes and got up, seeing it was your stop, "why, you wonder? Because you asked where I was going and you would probably ask Levi about me going out in this get up. I already know how much you want him. Pretty sure you're fishing for the right opportunity, right?"  
  
Leaving that question up in the air, you left the bus and jogged towards your destination--trying to free some of the pent up anger you felt, _I wish I could slap her a thousand folds! How dare she ask about me leaving the house?_ _What is she, my lover's watch dog? How annoying!_ You never felt so crossed in your life and it irritated you to no end, _seriously? I know she wants to have Levi, but this is just too damn much!_  
  
You were so frustrated you bumped into someone and mumbled an uncaring 'sorry' still making your way to the bar. As you were in front of it, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, _forget about it. Not point dwelling on the 'sweetie pie~'_  
  
Releasing your breath you got in the bar.  
  
The Colossal bar was a kind of lounge that mostly hipster would hang at. The ambiance music was low and so was the lighting. But it wasn't low enough to prevent you from using your laptop or read a book. Actually, many students in art programs also go there to do any kind of art. Whether the students were there for leisure time or to study in groups, the place was always packed with people.  
  
The tables were low, so you could either sit on the ground or on a potato pouch and the drinks were bloody cheap. You loved the place as it wasn't like the other bars where music would be blaring. Here you could chat with your friends without raising your voice too high.  
  
As you were walking around, you found the table they were sitting at and you were giggling a bit as they got up and loudly cheered and you walked to them noted that all the pouch where taken, "Oh well! Guess I'll be sitting on the ground."  
  
Sitting down on the ground, that had a plush mat on it, you started speaking with your colleagues about anything and everything. After a few minutes, you started ordering drinks and started really having fun with them. You started warming up to some new faces, actually, there was one that looked very familiar, _this guy looks like._.. "OH MY GOD! Bertholdt!"  
  
The young males smiled at you and you were bemused as you hadn't noticed him before, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't I say I'll see you later, Senpai?" and then it hit you, making you bring your hand to your mouth and giggle, "oh! That's why you said that!? If I hadn't met you today, I would have met you tomorrow in art history class?!"   
  
Jen and Gina were checking the both of you out and started snorting in an amused manor, "Jen! [Name] knows Bertholdt! He's like a Kohai, how did that happen?"  
  
Jen shrugged but smiled as she looked at the both of them, "I like them together. Sure, [Name] is a little older... But she looks a lot more alive with us and this newbie then with Levi. Levi doesn't seem to let her evolve like she desires to evolve. Here, she's herself and she enjoying herself. I like this [Name] a lot more."  
  
Gina nodded as she stared at [Name] who was engaged in a conversation with the tall brunet and grinned, "They do look very cute together."  
  
You were finding out why you never stumbled upon Bertholdt before today and it made sense. Like previously stated, they were two courses in the art program at Freedom Institute: Digital-- the one you currently are in-- and traditional. What you found out was that Bertholdt was in the traditional course. Basically, you didn't know him before today, and so you never interacted with him while there were joint activities.  
  
"Wow! I suck at traditional art-- Sculpture, mixing paint, mixing media, which really wasn't me. But it's amusing to know you are able to do it! I'd love to see some of your work, Bert," the young male's brow knit for a moment and you gaped and apologized, "sorry! I got so wrapped up in our conversation I started using a nick name! I hope you don't mind it!"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry about it, actually I find it really cute and-and, well, I see no problem what-so-ever into using it-" He stopped a moment you smiled as he scratched the back of his head as he gave you shy glimpse, "sorry, I get so nervous at times."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We are friends now. No need to be so nervous around me, Bert," You held up a bottle of beer and Bertholdt brought his to your initiating a toast, "to a long, lasting friendship, Bert!"  
  
"To a long, lasting friendship, [Name]!" He smiled back and you then re-started talking about random things, and after a moment, you lost sight of your phone. You were asked to be taken some pictures of with some friends and you took picture of other people too-- one was a particular selfie of you and Bertholdt pulling your tongues out after finding the phone you supposedly lost for almost half an hour. The night soon came a close and you bid night to all your colleagues as you took a cab home, _today was fun._   
  
Stretching, you stared out the window and something came to mind, _ah! Levi's promise! Well, if he doesn't know I was with him... He won't find out right? It's not like I cheated on him and anyways, the promise he asked me to make isn't really possible to do since Bertholdt is in my program._ _I kind of feel bad for hiding the truth, but telling him is scary._  
  
You were annoyed at the fact of having a fight today, _but a part of you thought that it would be better if he knew the truth. Hiding it will hinder more than it will help._ Sighing deeply, you gazed outside, watching the lights of the city flow by, _I didn't want this everning to end. When is the next time that I will experience such freedom? When will I be able to fully express myself like I did at the bar?_  
  
Silent tears fell from your eyes as the questions tormented you, _It's been 8 months now. I have been going out with Levi for 8 months and it's only now that I realized how much I miss walking around, taking the bus, talking and drinking with new and familiar faces. All those little things made me so happy and alive, so much that I didn't feel ashamed of myself and I didn't feel oppressed,  I felt light-- so very light! My confidence was booming when I was with them, I was myself!  
  
For 8 months I have been kept in that apartment, never leaving due to my project or for my part time job._ _8 months, I have been doing nothing but smelling and breathing the same air, except when I got to work. 8 months of nothing: not taking random walks, not exploring other neighborhood or districts. 8 Months of not traveling within the province/state._ The more you thought about it, the more you understood why you had no self-confidence or inspiration-- as a matter of fact.  
  
You had no new experiences and no social life--except for your part time job that was mostly irritating. You weren't evolving as a human being and that was a problem.  
  
As you were in thought, you had already arrived home and so, you paid the man and got out the cab with your purse. Entering the complex, you rode the elevator while you growled at the horrible music. Walking a few minutes, you shoved a tired hand in the purse, taking out the key. After inserting it and turning it while you pushed it, you entered the apartment, seemingly filled with guest as you saw the shoes in front of the door, _ohh~ great_. You noted a pair of heels, _Petra is here_.


End file.
